


meatmates

by Akitai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Сапфиры для ее ушей, опалы для ее живота, жемчужины для изгибов ее запястий.





	meatmates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [meatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529480) by [dirigibleboyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleboyking/pseuds/dirigibleboyking). 



Кончики пальцев.

Прикосновения легки, как капли дождя; в них — жажда крови. Прикосновения наполнены исключительной жестокостью древних, трахающихся в темноте. Или пугающей нежностью. Четыре утра, Техас, хижина посреди нигде. Армагеддон наступает им на пятки.

Волосы Анны переливаются в слабом свете, пробивающемся через разбитое окно, рыжий поблек до серебряной сепии, расстилаясь по замызганному матрасу. Она обнажена. Белые конечности разбросаны, как будто кто-то прибил их к матрасу. Ангелы не спят, но она спит. Или кажется спящей. Руби нравится, когда она такая: кожа бледнеет в лунном свете, она обмякла, как труп, на матрасе в пустой хижине на пустынном пятачке земли в Техасе, потому что где, блядь, еще ангелице и демонессе найти место, чтобы засунуть пальцы одна в другую. Ей нравится, как похожие на кости пальцы Анны подергиваются и хватают воздух, пока она спит; одна рука откинута в сторону, открывая пучок черных волос в подмышечной впадине. Ей нравится покрытая засосами мягкость ее грудей, напоминающая об отпечатках пальцев или старых лепестках. Обгрызенные краешки ногтей. Веки хрупкие, синеватые, венки будто изображают карту всех холмиков и впадинок на ее теле. Кое-где ее кожа отливает зеленым, будто ее тело набито листьями.

Руби здесь уже какое-то время. Она спала с большим числом разных видов (даже не существ), чем можно пересчитать по пальцам, но это совсем другое. Это не из-за невинности Анны, разумеется, эта сука совсем не невинна. Но под всей этой подрагивающей обнаженной жутковатостью скрывается любопытство; Руби кажется, что именно из-за любопытства она Пала, и это хорошо. Потому что Руби может быть поебать на цвет глаз Анны, но ее кровь — влажная и горячая, как у любой девушки, блеск выставленной напоказ бедренной кости пугает, и обе они издают такие стоны, как будто находятся при смерти. Иногда, когда они занимаются сексом, Руби кажется, что она отдает Анне высосанное из нее самой любопытство. Руби просто хочет оседлать это напоминающее человека существо и вытащить позвоночник прямо из его спины, но Анна не позволит ей и укусит, когда устанет от этого.

У ангелов такие острые зубы.

Руби _нравится_ позвоночник Анны. То, как он извивается под ее кожей, как будто узловатая белая лента. То, как он ощущается под ее ладонью, выгнутый, вся неприличная сила завязана в узлы, длинные-длинные пальцы с дрожью проводят по напоминающим струны виолончели ребрам, и Анна откидывает голову, показывая свое белоснежное, как перья голубки, горло.

Это не вопрос доминирования. Это не вопрос одиночества. Если это и значит что-то, то лишь освобождение; освобождение безликих существ, чьи сердца бьются под их костюмами из мяса. И, может быть, для Анны это тоже так, хотя Руби не знает точно, да и ей все равно.

Страсть Анны уникальна. Она очарована настоящим лицом Руби. Иногда они лежат на боку в темноте, и Анна тянется потрогать то, чего не может увидеть. Пальцы ласкают клюв. Проходятся по ресницам семи лишенных век жучьих глаз, крошечных, как рыбьи чешуйки. Небольшим ноготкам. Мясистому отверстию рта, безгубому и жаждущему.

Иногда Анна доминирует.

Это случается редко, и в такие моменты Руби охватывает страх.

*

Анна пальцами обхватывает запястья Руби. Она могла бы использовать свою Благодать для этого, и Руби не понимает, почему она этого не делает. Руки согнуты над головой; Руби лежит на спине, прижатая к матрасу, грудь торчит вверх, мягкая и беззащитная.

Анна вгрызается в свое собственное запястье, как в яблоко, погружая зубы в белую плоть, пока они не пачкаются. На матрас брызгает кровь. Она пальцем начинает рисовать на обнаженном теле Руби, и Руби трепещет. Они уже делали так раньше.

Анна затыкает ее, склоняется над ее телом, рука с нежностью прикрывает рот демонессы.

Приходят слова. Арамейский. Иврит. Санскрит. Курдский. Латынь. Енохианский жжет больше всего.

 _Святость_ , пишет она на коже Руби, пишет до тех пор, пока кровь не начинает расслаиваться, пока слова не пересекаются так много раз, что невозможно уже понять, что это за слова, даже если ты знаешь все эти языки. _Святость. Святость._

В ответ Руби берет Анну под мост где-то в Висконсине. Она укладывает обнаженную ангелицу прямо в снег и тянется к сумке на поясе. Глаза Анны закрыты. Уже рассвело, но на мосте над ними пусто.

Руби вытаскивает из своей сумки рубиновое ожерелье и надевает его на шею Анны. Затем из сумки появляются сапфиры для ее ушей, опалы для ее живота, жемчуг для изгибов ее запястий. Серебряные ножные браслеты и золотые наручные. Фиалки и нарциссы для ее волос. Шпинель, турмалины и топазы. Аметисты заполняют впадину между ее бедрами.

Наконец она вытягивает браслет из напоминающих кошачьи глаза измрудов, и веки Анны слегка трепещут, прежде чем снова закрыться.

Одним жестоким усилием Руби рвет серебряную цепь. Она один за другим убирает камни и кормит ими Анну; Анна глотает их жадно, слепо, открыв рот, как голодный птенец, безобразная в своей беспомощности.

*

Они целуются в искаженной тишине. Тишине пустого дома. Ветер бросается на шиферную крышу. Жалюзи гремят.

— Я не понимаю, — шепчет она однажды ночью, распростертая по матрасу. Дергает выбившуюся нитку на стеганой поверхности. — Какого черта ты от меня хочешь, Анна? Тебе что, нравится трахаться в грязи с каким-то демоном?

Какое-то время ничего не меняется. Руби смотрит в темноту, пытаясь найти в ней гул абсолютной тишины. Она чувствует себя странно уязвимой, по коже ее мясного костюма пробегают мурашки.

Нечто чуждое дышит в тишине.

Она чувствует… холод. Прямо сейчас. Ей… зябко.

Но Руби никогда не чувствует холода.

—  _Я не знаю знаю знаю_ , — звучит после долгой паузы. Это голос Анны, но… нет. Как будто тысяча других Анн эхом повторяет ее слова. Настоящие глаза Руби лишены век, но ей очень хочется, чтобы веки были.

—  _Может может_ , — продолжает голос с непередаваемой нежностью, — _Мне просто нравится нравится твое мясо мясо мясо_

Крылья-тени безумно изгибаются по стенам. Как контуры карты. Или кусочки головоломки.


End file.
